willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Endventures: Under Siege
'Under Siege '''is the 12th episode of Endventures. In this episode, the Rebel City is attacked by Wrecker and his Endermen. Plot The Beginning Of The Siege The episode starts with the Rebel Leader killing off endermen along with the rebels. He orders the others to fill the city with water which they do. An enderman tells Wrecker about this who orders the other endermen to take down the wall. Red notices this and tells the others so Colin, Shadow (who transforms into his enderman form) and the city's iron golem all jump out of the wall to fend off the endermen. The iron golem kills the endermen easily but bumps into Wrecker who grabs the golem by the wrist, slams and spins it before finally tossing it in the air, killing the golem, then pulls of the head and throws it at a rebel (who dies). The Enderman Triplets then show up giving a suggestion to Wrecker, who becomes impatient, before showing a sponge and using it to absorb water that Red threw at them. Satisfied, Wrecker orders them to get more before ordering 4 other endermen to get TNT. Moments later, the triplets throw 3 sponges at the Rebel city which absorb all the water. The Rebel Leader orders Red to use more water, but Red says that they are out of water so the Leader orders him to get more water at the beach, otherwise they "won't stand a chance". The same enderman that told Wrecker about the former problem asks him how they will ignite the TNT. Wrecker simply steals some flint & steel from one of the rebels and throws the same rebel into his own fire. He orders the problem-seeing enderman to light up the TNT but that enderman is head-shot by Click-Clack (from the tower) so the general gives the flint & steel to another enderman and pushes down the tower that Click-Clack and Nobraynes were standing on which kills a rebel. The enderman then light up the TNT which obliterates the walls. Wrecker orders the endermen to finish off the rebels and one of them (after drinking a strength potion) kills a rebel by placing cobblestone on his head. They also try to kill Red, but he has two gear-like wooden grinders (which he crafted earlier) strapped on either side of him. Shadow is holding on pretty well, and Click-Clack is sitting on Nobraynes's head shooting endermen (as well as ordering him to move when an enderman touches him). Katie is fending them off and is saved by another unnamed girl so they agree to team up back-to-back. The Rebel Leader is holding them off well but Colin, unluckily, gets hit by a shock-wave from Wrecker who nearly kills him but he is saved by Porkey. The Endermaster is viewing all of this (through his magic), and he has a discussion with the Ender Guard standing next to his throne about Porkey. He ultimately decides to save Wrecker by using his Astral Projection. The Fall Of The Rebel City The Endermaster teleports to the Overworld (in astral projection form) and slowly walks to Porkey. Colin sees this, but before he could stop the Endermaster, an enderman attacks him. He manages to kill it, but just buy that time, the Endermaster had already picked up Wrecker's endblade and used it to stabbed Porkey in the back. Shocked and horrified, Colin confronts and moans his fallen comrade as he died. The music turns sad as the the rebels (and villagers) are killed one by one by the endermen (Red's machine is also destroyed by thrown TNT). Realizing all of this, the Rebel Leader orders all the remaining rebels to flee. Red and Shadow (still in his enderman form) are right next to a fleet of boats as the former orders Click-Clack and Nobraynes to hurry up who are struggling. Katie manages to join them but her sidekick is stabbed by an enderman. Meanwhile, Shadow teleports Colin and Porkey to the group despite Colin's protests. Red tells the Rebel leader to come but he stays fending off the endermen while a rebel tries to swim away but Wrecker throws a cobblestone block straight at his head. The remaining rebels flee on boats while Wrecker recognizes the leader. He challenges the leader to a duel, orders the other endermen to leave, and (he had to kill one of his endermen to get a new endblade) eventually disarming him. In a last ditch effort, the rebel leader tries to stab wrecker's leg with a diamond dagger, but Wrecker cuts his arm off first. As the leader bled to death, Wrecker tells him about his views and perceptions of death and killing, before singing a modified "twinkle" lullaby and stabbing him just as he says the word "die". The Funeral and the Report Colin is moaning the grave of Porkey (which says "Here lies Porkey, The bravest battlepig ever.") and the others are watching in respect (Nobraynes and Click-Clack adjust to the sunlight). Katie says that they should give up and surrender but Red protests and Colin says his motives about the Endermaster. Everyone agrees, even Katie (albeit reluctantly) and shares their views. Colin then tells them that they should find diamonds. ''Meanwhile Wrecker tells the Endermater that he brought down the rebels and shows the Leader's head for proof. The Endermaster scolds him for not reporting to him and neglecting a general's duties. Wrecker begs and pardons for this, but the Endermaster was just teasing him. He wants to reward him by training him in combat, but first he orders Wrecker to kill '''all '''the rebels to which Wrecker happily agrees to do. The episode then ends with the protagonists walking, with the endermen triplet spying on them. Ending the episode Credits Animator, creator, and story: Willcraft Animations Voices Colin - thearthland Red (backup) - submersiblesailor********* Shadow (backup) - CosplayerGoesTo Click-Clack - Elijah Taylor Nobraynes - Ruhan Qureshi The Endermaster - Max Mucha Rebel Leader - Carson Dickey Katie - witchcrafty809 Category:Endventures Episodes